My Hero
by leajamjam
Summary: Cute fluff that I came up with


I don't know what happened. One minute I'm walking through the forest, the next I was in the middle of a war. Not like a war between you and your siblings, but an actual war. There were cannons firing across the battle-field and guns locking and loading one after the other-some even loaded in unison!

"Basil! Good, you're here! We need your help!" My brother, Sage said, his broad figure towering over me and his red hair falling into his grey eyes. I stared up at him and said,

"I was just walking around!" He pushed my blonde hair out of my indigo eyes, and grinned.

"Well then, you need to help us!"

"With what?" I asked.

"Why the war of course!" Came the answer, but not from my brother. It came from our close friend-almost like a brother to me-Caesar, who was taller than Sage, with black hair and mischievous coffee brown eyes, a smirk always on his face, no matter if it's in the middle of a war or at the dinner table.

"Caesar?! What are you _doing_ here?!" I yelled.

"Fighting for our country of course!" He screamed back, that ever-so-present grin still plastered on his face.

"You two are going to get hurt-or worse-killed out here! Please come back to the farm you two, where you'll be safe!" I pleaded with them, but both waved me off.

"Trust us Basil," said Sage, "we'll come back in one piece." Caesar slapped a nearby boy around my age with green eyes and brown hair and said,

"Gabriel! Show my friend Basil out of this horrid fight!" The boy frowned, but nodded, and then turned to me. As he was about to grab my wrist, i tore out of his reach.

"I am _not _leaving you two without any medical attention, you two would kill yourselves instead of fixing yourselves!" I spat out. After I calmed down, I smoothed out my pale blue dress, and said,

"Who is hurt?" Caesar pointed to Gabriel, who lifted up his uniform pant leg, and showed me a foot that looked like it had been bent out of place. I gasped and pulled him to the edge of the woods. I started to say,

"Now Gabriel-" but got interrupted by

"Gabe."

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Gabriel, but I prefer Gabe," He said.

"Why? The name Gabriel sounds very adult-like." He stared at me, and said,

"How old are you?" I puffed my chest up with pride and said,

"I am seventeen years old." He nodded, and said,

"When are you going to set my foot back in place?" I smiled and said,

"I already have." He looked down, surprised, and saw for himself that I had indeed set his foot back in place, and also put a wrap on it.

"How did you do that without my feeling it?" Gabe asked. "I kept you distracted from the pain." I answered, shrugging. He smiled a bit and said,

"You know, shrugging isn't very lady-like." I laughed a little, got up and said,

"Stay here, you need to rest that foot. I have more injured to attend to." But before I could go, he grabbed the back of my dress and said,

"Be careful out there on the battlefield ma'am. A war isn't the best place for a lady." I smiled at his concern and nodded, saying,

"I'll try. Now rest. I'll be back." He smiled one last time and let go. I waited until I heard his soft snoring before running back out to my friend.

"Caesar," I asked, "Any more soldiers hurt?" He nodded and pointed out other soldiers, who were shot, had broken limbs, or unconscious. I stared in horror at all the prone bodies on the ground. Are they alive or dead? Where do I start helping? I made a decision and ran to help a man and grabbed his arm and pulled him and put his arm around my shoulder. Back and forth between the woods and the battlefield I ran, always saying the same things to the men I helped-things like "You'll be okay", and "You'll live", and "You'll be safe with me sir". They all calmed down to my voice, seemingly glad to hear a woman's voice. Then I heard Sage shout out in pain. I spun around to see him fall to the ground, holding his shoulder. I ran to him, thinking, _Please __let him be okay. I can't live without my brother_. I saw him move, and I knew there was hope. I stopped in front of him and stooped down, saying,

"You will be okay Sage. And you will _not _die on me! If you do, I will _not _be happy. And you _ever _loved me as much as you say you do, you will _not _die." Sage chuckled, and muttered,

"Even when I'm hurt you still make me laugh." I smiled, but then I heard someone chuckle darkly. I turned and saw Caesar, who had a deranged smile on his face.

"You two have a family moment," he sneered.

"Caesar? What's wrong with you?" I asked, when Sage said,

"So it was you." I snapped my head to his face, which was watching Caesar.

"Of course it was!" Caesar snarled.

"Sage! Caesar! What are you two _talking _about?!"

"Basil, Caesar is the traitor that we were talking about while we were home." Sage said.

"Very good, Sage. How did you figure out _that _problem?" Caesar snapped, watching Sage struggle to sit up.

"Well, I've always had a sneaking suspicion, but the other day just proved it. When the enemy came, and was about to attack and you came out and yelled at them, they seemed to listen to you-almost _obey _you. That is what made it click in my head. The _way _they listened to you made me realize that you might be pretty high up-maybe even the right-hand man." Sage explained, gasping after every other breath, worrying me immensely.

"Lie down Sage. I will talk to Caesar." I said. I turned to Caesar and blurted out one word-

"Why?"

"Why? _Why?!_ Because I love you! And did you ever take a second look at me? NO! I waited, and waited so patiently in agonizing pain, watching you chase after other guys and always get shot down! I waited for you to come to me in tears and fall in love with me. But since you never did, I almost gave up. Almost. Then I ran into a camp of our enemies-literally! And they said that when we win the war, I could take you as my wife-as my prisoner. At first I didn't agree, but as I thought about it, I decided they were right. So I secretly joined them. And it was worth it. I now have you!" He snatched my wrist. I started screaming and trying to get away, when Gabe tackled him! I grabbed Sage and dragged him to the edge of the woods. I turned to see how the fight was going, and to me it looked like Caesar was winning, with Gabe's still resetting foot. I set my jaw and started stomping out there, but a tug on the back of my dress stopped me. I turned to Sage, who studied at my face.

"Get a good swing to his nose for me sis." I giggled, and after Sage let go of my dress, jogged over to the fight. I tapped Caesar's shoulder, and when he turned around, punched him in the nose.

"That's for my brother." I snarled. Then I kicked him in the gut, and spat out, "And _that _is for betraying our country." Finally, I gave him a kick to the head. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"And _that_ is how you take down a jerk." I said cockily, when we were walking back to the edge of the woods-well Gabe hobbling and myself walking. Gabe grinned at me, and said,

"You know, you are one tough girl Basil. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you sometime." I smiled and we leaned forwards, but _just _as our lips were about to touch, my brother shouted,

"IF YOU WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN, I SUGGEST YOU REFRAIN FROM KISSING HER!" We chuckled, and I said,

"You know, I might need some help with the injured. Can I get some help?" He frowned in fake thoughtfulness, and shrugged, saying,

"I don't see why not." And I knew right then and there that someday we will be special to each other ne day. And I was right. That story was from six years ago. Now, the war has stopped, Gabe and I are married and have twin boys named Kale and Pippin, and Sage has twin girls with his wife Elizabeth named Aphrodite and Adella. And Caesar? Well, he is _still_ in jail for betraying our country. Caesar will always hate Gabe because of their fight, but I will always only love Gabe. Forever.


End file.
